Trust
by lilacadenza
Summary: A party in the 1920's? Murder? Sounds like good fun, except when the wrong person gets accused.
1. The Men in Brown

"Oh, will you smell that air. Grass, lemonade…and a hint of mint. Hmm, must be the nineteen twenties." The Doctor followed closely behind Donna and the Master as they stepped out of the TARDIS to see very green scenery.

"Don't tell me, you can tell what year it is just by smelling." Donna asked with her usual sass.

"My dear Donna you should never discredit our time lord sense of smell. It is quite impeccable." The Master replied. He immediately turned to Donna as the Doctor was distracted by the goings on of the sounds heard in front of them. "Although, you do know how the Doctor likes to pretend he's a know-it-all. It does best to humor him though. He gets grumpy when you don't."

As they walked closer to the source of the hustle and bustle, they could see a beautiful mansion accompanied by what looked like a very posh afternoon party. Though, of course, they would never call it as such.

"Never mind Planet Zog, a party in the nineteen twenties! I have to go change, come on guys." She shouted behind her as she made her way back to the TARDIS.  
**...**

"Come on Master, let her change in peace." The Doctor stood at the doorway motioning for the Master to follow him out.

"But I want to change clothes too. Plus I want to see what you have here in the wardrobe, for future reference." He replied, studying the clothes item by item on the rack in front of him.

"Fine, but hurry up. We're missing all of the good social opportunities." The Doctor turned to walk out of the TARDIS and closed the door shut. From the corner of his eye, the Master could see Donna reappear, the material on her dress glinting slightly in the green glow of the console. "You look ravishing, m'darling." He commented.

"Why thank you, good sir." She held out her hand for him to lead her down the steps and settled at the bottom. "But I feel like something needs to be done about my hair. Like it should be up or something, I don't know. Were you going to change?" She asked him, looking in the mirror to try out different hairstyles on top of her head.

"I was, but I can help you with your hair if you'd like." Donna broke her gaze from the mirror and turned to look at the Master. "Oh would you? That'd be wonderful, thanks. I would ask the Doctor, since he always seems to be keen on touching my hair for some reason, but I'd rather not trust him with an actual hairstyle yet." She sat herself down in a chair placed in front him.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, he does have a fascination with gingers. And your hair is very pretty." He began to gather hair pins and head bands to see which would suit her outfit the best. "In fact, it reminds me of the grass." He began to absentmindedly run fingers through her hair.

"Maybe it's just a side effect of that noise in your head but last I checked, grass is green." She replied in typical Donna fashion. The Master chuckled.

"Not this grass. The grass of back home. The tall, red blades of grass that we would get lost in, sometimes on purpose, the grass that we would run in, calling up to the universe, the grass that we would lie in after the suns set and we didn't want to go back to our houses. Huh. I finally understand now why he loves gingers." The Master continued working on Donna's hair.

"How is it? The sound in your head. Is it getting any better?" She asked after a long moment of silence and staring at the hairstyling process in the mirror.

"It comes and goes. I do have to say though, having these adventures does help get my mind off of it for a while."

"Do you ever regret coming with the Doctor?"

"Do you? Where is this coming from?" He stopped on her hair for a brief second before he realized that he would lose all of his work if he did, so he continued. "You know as well as I do that I didn't have a choice in coming with him."

"But you stayed."

"That I did, Miss Noble. Where exactly is this conversation headed?"

"Nowhere." After a pregnant pause, she spoke up again. "I don't regret it. The Doctor can be a bit much sometimes, but he makes it all worth it in the end."

The Doctor burst through the door. "Donna, Master, please. How long can it take-" He paused as he caught sight of Donna. "You're doing her hair?! Why do you never let me do your hair? This isn't fair, Master you know how much I've wanted this opportunity, at least let me finish it." He moved closer to the pair of them before being stopped by a one handed Master, the other hand holding up a piece of hair.

"Nuh-uh-uh. I am almost finished here and I don't want you messing anything up. And with that-" the Master set the finishing touch to her hairdo, "-your look is complete." Donna smiled at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the Master's work. The Doctor had already grumbled out the TARDIS door when Donna turned to look at him. "Well, I better go appease him. You should get dressed. We'll see you out in a few." She turned and was out the door.  
**...**

"I just don't understand why you never let me do your hair yet you trust the Master." The Doctor was whining in a lowered tone of voice when the Master appeared from the TARDIS. He was wearing a light brown vest with matching trousers and a striped, off-white shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves with a deep brown tie that brought his look together. He was holding a hat in his hand that he promptly placed on his head.

"I was thinking maybe the hat is too much. What about you?" He asked.

"I think it's lovely, don't you agree Doctor?" Donna turned to a Doctor whose gaze would not leave the figure of the other man standing with them. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" His gaze was broken after a couple of moments. He turned to look Donna in the eyes. "Don't you think he looks handsome?" She asked again.

The Doctor grinned and turned back to the Master. "Very." The Master ducked his head to hide the oncoming blush.

"Now come on." Donna held out her arms in hooks for the two men to link with. "Let's get those cocktails." Their arms linked and off they went.


	2. A Murder is Announced

They arrived at the center of all the hustle and bustle and slipped into the party seamlessly, albeit with a little help from the psychic paper. The Master was pulled away to meet and mingle with the other guests after his credentials were shown, much to the protest of the Doctor. He eventually let him go as he vowed to keep a close watch on him, and was only partially listening to all the conversations being had with him in order to pay attention to the Master. Donna had to answer for him in most instances.

They met the host, Lady Eddison, in addition to her husband and son, Hugh and Roger Curbishley. Robina Redmond, Reverend Golightly, the maid, Miss Chandrakala, the footman, Davenport, and all the butlers whizzed by and came to greet and welcome them. The Doctor had his eyes fixated on the Master, so Donna had to field the questions directed toward them. She had been well-versed in what to say in situations where the psychic paper was used to get access somewhere, but she still wasn't confident that anyone truly believed her. After many awkward conversations avoided, she pulled the Doctor off to the side, momentarily breaking his focus on the Master.

"Doctor, honestly, why do you need to keep such a close watch on him? Just let him enjoy himself, for once." She noticed his eyes were still permanently glued to the other time lord. "This is getting ridiculous; I'm bringing him back over here." She walked away in a huff. The Doctor, staring at the Master intently, was shocked to see this figure dragging him away from the spot he was in and was about to spring into action until he realized it was only Donna, and they were walking toward him.

"There. Happy now?" She let go of his arm and graciously accepted her cocktail from the footman with a smile.

"Ooh, did you miss me that much? Although, you could have been a little gentler." The Master held his arm and sported a pout on his face. He turned back to the Doctor. "Kiss it and make it better?"

"Master, we're in 1920's Earth at the moment if you haven't noticed. We don't need to be drawing any more attention to ourselves. Now stay beside me from now on. I don't need you creating drama in these people's lives." He took a drink of his cocktail.

"You expect me to kill someone? Or control them into killing each other?" The Master challenged him. The Doctor was about to speak but the Master continued. "You were supposed to be helping me. What does that say about you if you can't even trust me after I've been imprisoned with you for so long? How much help are you? I thought it would be worth it; you _manipulated_ me into thinking it would be worth it, but you don't care about me. You just don't want to be alone." The silence around them was deafening. He could see the other guests speaking, but heard nothing. There were no birdsongs or leaves blowing in the wind, nor a record player softly playing music in the background. The Master spoke up again, in a whisper. "I'm better man now, but it's certainly not because of you." The Master turned his face forward in an effort to ignore the Doctor. He could still feel the Doctor's eyes burning into him, stabbing him with the feelings of guilt and regret he knew the Doctor so often felt, and thought about getting away until he heard Donna's voice.  
"Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus."

"Or Time Lords." He felt a twinge in his hearts as a hand ghosted around his back when he heard the Doctor respond. It was twice now in the span of a few minutes that he has had to hide his blush from him. What was he turning into?

He could see Donna smirking from the corner of his eye, and the pink in his cheeks deepened. They had kept many things private from her. She knew they had been friends once before, long ago, but that was the extent of her knowledge, so he thought. But Donna was a clever girl, and she _understood _without having to bring it up. It was one of the things he liked most about her, he had to admit. Humans in general were still a bit much for him, but he had grown quite fond of her. The hostess' voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Our special guest was supposed to be here tonight but, as you can see, she is nowhere to be seen and no one has heard from her recently. And, well, there's no reason to waste such perfectly good company in the rest of us, is there? Oh, Greeves, can you make sure all the guests who have arrived are down here? I thought I saw Professor Peach, but I don't see him now…" She craned her neck to look around while the reverend spoke up. "I think he said he was going to the library." He gave a smile that made the Master uncomfortable, but religious figures always tend to make him feel that way. He decided to let the feeling go once he saw no one else seemed bothered by it.

He watched as the hostess told the maid to go and fetch this professor, oh, _that _brought back memories, and was interrupted in his thoughts by a breath in his ear.

"I'm sorry."

There was no point in carrying this negative feeling around with him and ruining this party, so the Master accepted his apology by warmly enveloping his mind. That seemed to ease the tension a bit, as he felt the Doctor loosen up and try to reciprocate, failing because he was never as skilled in telepathy as he was, when a scream cried out. "Murder! There's been a murder!" The maid came running out toward the party, while the Doctor ran into the mansion. The Master grabbed ahold of Donna and they soon followed, a bit ahead of the rest of the guests.

When they got to the library, the Doctor was already on the floor examining the victim. He stopped the others from following them into the library, explaining that they're from Scotland Yard so there's no need to call the police, go wait in the sitting room, and they obeyed. He entered through the door and closed it shut behind him.

"Hit with a lead pipe, watch broke as he fell, time of death, half past four." Donna went to crouch down beside him and whispered as soft as she could without anyone, except the Master, hearing her.

"…that's it?" Donna asked.

"What d'you mean that's it? Do you want it to be more? The man is dead, Donna." The Doctor tried to return her whisper while checking the body for any other clues.

"Well, I mean, usually when we find trouble it's to do with…_aliens_." Her voice volume significantly lowered on the final word.

"Nope, no aliens here. Just a human death dealt by human hands." The Doctor stared at nothing for a fraction of a second longer than he should have, indicating to both Donna and the Master that he suspected something. The Master felt the tension return.

"Well, do you think you know who did it?" Donna asked, though didn't seem to notice the slight glance that he gave the Master. Even in that briefest of moments, the Master could see the anger in those eyes.

"Not yet, I'll have to question everyone first."


	3. A Pocket Full

"Donna, why don't you take the Master and go search the bedrooms for any clues, evidence, anything that looks suspicious." Donna turned to follow the Master out the door when the Doctor beckoned her back. "Donna, wait-" He reached into his jacket pocket as she knelt down beside him.

"Don't let him out of your sight." He whispered as he handed her a magnifying glass. The Master was watching the exchange from the doorway.

"You know what I think would be helpful for searching these rooms, Doctor?" The Master inquired as he slinked toward the kneeling pair. The Doctor looked up at him through his glasses. "No…what?"

"My gloves. I think they should still be in your pocket." He grinned his signature Master grin and watched as the Doctor's cheeks flushed with slight pink. The Doctor reached for his left front jacket pocket when the Master stopped him.

"No, they're in the inside right pocket, remember? We had to clean up in a rush because-" "-I FOUND THEM." The Doctor interrupted before the Master could go any further.

The Master grabbed the worn, leather gloves from the Doctor's hand, put them in his pocket, and held out his arm for Donna to hold.

"Miss Noble." She took his arm with a smile. "We'll be seeing you later, Doctor." They left the room arm in arm, chattering at a volume too low for the Doctor to hear.

….

"We should probably each search one room by ourselves, so that way it'd go by quicker and we wouldn't be in each others' way." The Master suggested as he and Donna reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh, no we don't have to do that." Donna said with a slight panic in her voice, gone unnoticed by the Master. "If we just search the same room but with designated sides, we'll be done quicker. Divide and conquer, right?" Donna nervously laughed and the Master eyed her with suspicion.

"Is everything alright, Miss Noble?" She nodded just a little too vigorously. "Alright then, you'll search everything on the left side of the window and I'll search the right side. Tell me if you need to pick up something so we can use the gloves. Likewise I'll tell you if I need the magnifying glass." The Master turned to deeply examine his part of their first room while Donna had trouble focusing on her side of the room and on what the Master was doing. She trusted him, to an extent, but she trusted the Doctor as well. And without him to keep a close watch on the Master, she would be the one responsible if anything happened. After many failed attempts to find a position where she could search her side as well as keep the Master in her line of vision at all times, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"This isn't working." Donna leaned back against the dresser and the Master turned around to face her.

"My dear, we haven't even started. Don't get discouraged if you don't find anything, I'm sure-" Donna interrupted him in midsentence.

"No, I mean…" She hesitated while the Master looked patiently up at her. She let out another sigh. "The Doctor told me to keep an eye on you, which is very hard to do when my back is turned and I just don't want anything to happ-"

"Oh, I knew it was something like that." He crossed the room to where Donna was. "We don't need to worry about time then, the Doctor has all of the suspects locked in the interrogation room, doesn't he? We'll work together if that will make you feel better."

"Oh, this is just silly, isn't it? I mean, as long as we're in the same room, that should be fine, right? Just…go back to your side and I'll do mine and we can get through these quicker." Donna turned her back to him and started work on her side as he walked back over to his.

After a while of investigation and a few minutes of silence in the last room of the hallway, the Master spoke up.

"So…who do you think did it?" Donna turned and opened her mouth to speak when they heard a voice from the doorway.

"Oh, it could be any of them. Not one of them had a very convincing alibi. Although, of course, it could be none of them at all." He picked up some nuts from the glass bowl that was on the dresser near the front of the room and began to chew quite loudly. "Or all of them."

"How could it be none of them, Doctor?" The Master inquired as the Doctor continued to crunch the peanuts in his mouth. "How could it be all of them?" Donna asked.

The Master continued. "And why have you let them go if you say that it could be any-" The Master was interrupted by a scream and a loud crash outside the mansion.

They stepped outside and saw the maid lying in a puddle of her own blood, and a very heavy, now very broken, statue lying across her body. The other guests were cautiously approaching the scene as the Doctor went to examine her. He looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds looming over them. "It looks like a storm is coming." Donna said as the Doctor focused on his work.

"Donna, Master, keep everyone at bay. Better yet, take them all to the same area, keep them contained." The Doctor ordered while he got out a kit for fingerprint dusting. "NOW, MOVE!" He shouted and they followed his orders.

Donna and the Master motioned for everyone to go back inside the mansion, and managed to guide them into the central hallway beside the stairs. Everyone was yelling over each other, demanding answers, and pushing to get in front of each other to no avail.

"Everyone-… You need to calm down-…There's nothing I can-" The Master could not get a word in edgewise with this tiny mob of frightened humans that seemed to be closing in on him, and exacerbating the drums, oh, how he hadn't heard them for a while, but then-

"QUIET!" Donna shouted, using her loudest voice possible, as everyone groaned and covered their ears. It seemed to do the trick as they stopped shouting and talking over each other and muttering. Donna lowered her voice to a normal level. "Everyone just settle down, dinner's almost ready. It's probably just the hunger that's making everyone so-" BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Everyone gasped in shock and turned around toward the source of the sudden noise. The Doctor was banging on the gong at the table in the adjacent room very loudly. "It's dinnertime!" He sort of sang very loudly as he managed to make his way through the cluster of people to lead them into the dining room.

The guests were seated at the table as the butlers began to hand them their drinks. "It's been a terrible day for all of us." The Doctor started. He took a sip of his drink. "These murders without meaning, these disastrous deaths, these terrible traged-" The Doctor stopped. "Terrible tra-" He started to writhe in his seat. At the same time, the window flew open, letting in a strong gale that blew out the candles as a crack of lightning and boom of thunder sounded from outside.

In the darkness, only sounds could be heard of everyone screaming and clattering furniture as the guests got out of their seats in a frenzy and panic. The only light in the room was cast through the window, which made it too dark for a human eye to distinguish anything substantial, but both time lords could clearly see what was happening.

"I've been poisoned…Donna…Master…" The Doctor struggled to get the words out as he collapsed to the floor. Donna went down right by his side as he continued thrashing on the floor as the Master sniffed the Doctor's drink. "It's cyanide…" He gave a half chuckle. "Well of course, what else would it be?" He muttered to himself. He pulled out a vial from his vest pocket and forced the liquid down the Doctor's throat. The Doctor slumped into Donna's arms and she cried out, adding to the commotion still happening in the room. "Doctor?"

The lights came back on and everyone quieted down, Donna and the Master still looking at the unconscious Doctor expectedly. When he reanimated, Donna let out a massive sigh and the Master let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Everything else around the dinner table was calming down when they heard a very loud shriek. Donna helped the Doctor get up and everyone was staring horrified at the sight before them.

The hostess' son, Roger Curbishley, was dead.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long. I think there will be one more chapter, but just so you're not waiting, it probably won't be up for quite some time. And if it is up earlier than I'm expecting things to go, then it will be a delightful surprise. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting and everything. You guys are awesome.


	4. Murder is Easy

The Doctor took one look at the dead body in front of him, then at the Master, and in a flash he was gone from the room, dragging a surprised Master behind him.

"What-Where are we going?" the Master asked, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"To the TARDIS. This has gone on far too long." They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor pulled the Master inside and shut the door, still holding onto him tightly. He reached inside his pocket and took out a pair of handcuffs and fastened one end to the Master's wrist then led him to the console to fasten the other end to it.

"What are you talking about? Where did you get these handcuffs?" His eyes followed the Doctor around the console as he was about to leave the room.

"They're yours, _honey_." He spat as he left the console room.

The Master continued to try to get out of the handcuffs, but was having a bit of trouble as they clamped down harder when he struggled, a design improvement that he was now regretting.

The Doctor returned with monitoring equipment. "I have been very calm. I have been very patient, and I knew it was a risk, it's always a risk letting you come with us but there's no other choice and I want you to get better." He began to set up the audio and video recorders.

"No you don't!" the Master yelled. "I _know_ you. You wish you can keep me like this, as your prisoner, as your _pet_, a project. Vulnerable. You want to fix me because I'm oh so fucked up, and you want me to worship the ground you walk on afterwards. You know, sometimes I think you actually cause all the trouble you get yourself and your little companions into just so you can fix it in the end. And that's a shame because we could have been _so_ good together. Destroying the universe one by one. Then building it up, just to see it burn again. Being able to obliterate it indefinitely because of your hero complex." The Doctor's face was a scowl as he finished setting up the camera and microphone. "Oh, did you want a show? I do have one hand free."

"Why are you doing this? What are you getting out of it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Master. You've been so good on the last few trips, so why now? What do you gain from killing them? A small party in the 1920s usually isn't your style."

"Why do you think I'm killing them? Where, _when _would I have the fucking time to kill anybody with you breathing down my neck, or forcing Donna to spy on me? It's a miracle I haven't killed you yet." The Doctor's scowl turned upwards. He was trying to stifle a laugh but couldn't. "Why-don't laugh at me!"

"You've tried to kill me so many times before, why do you think you would have been successful anyway?" There was an eerie silence that filled the air as the Master stared at him while he was setting up the monitor and headphones in a contraption he wore on his body.

"I hope Donna sees you like this. I hope she comes to her senses soon because you don't deserve her; she is so much better than you'll ever be." He glared at the Doctor.

"Fine, let's just say you didn't kill them. You could have still manipulated someone into doing your dirty work for you, and that's just the same."

"What's the fun in that? You apparently know what my 'style' is, so surely you know that I _like_ getting blood on my hands."

"That's not really helping your case, Master." He tinkered with the equipment on his body for a moment before he spoke up again. "Why did you have the antidote?"

"You know, most people would at least say 'thanks' if someone else saved their life."

"Master."

The Master sighed. "Someone gave it to me, I forgot who. It was sort of just shoved into my hand at one point when I was being pulled around to meet everyone."

"That doesn't make sense, why would someone just give it to you? They clearly brought the antidote in case they accidentally received the poison themselves, so why would they risk that?"

"Ah, so not suspecting me anymore?" The Doctor looked down. "If not, could you let me out of these? Unless you have something else planned…" The Doctor sighed and released the handcuffs, helping the Master up. He disconnected the equipment and placed it on the floor.

"Do you have any idea who it might be? Anybody looking suspicious, someone I might have missed because I was fixated on you?"

"Nice to hear you cooperating for once." The Master rubbed at his wrist. "But no one comes to mind. The reverend is pretty shifty, but you know how I feel about them. Maybe Donna has seen-"

Their eyes went wide. "Donna!" They both cried in unison as they rushed out of the TARDIS doors.

They arrived back inside the mansion, slightly out of breath and soaked in rainwater to see Donna and Robina sitting in silence in the front room. "Donna." The Doctor sighed and went to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he took her aside to where the Master was standing.

"You haven't seen anyone give any clues as to who the murderer might be?" He looked around the room while Donna was trying to collect her thoughts. "Where is everyone?"

"The reverend went to set up a sort of ceremony for Roger."

"You didn't go?" The Master asked.

"No, I'd thought it'd be better if I waited, you left in such a hurry. But I didn't want to follow you either because you seemed a bit angry. Robina here decided to join me."

"I wasn't going to sit in some ceremony if I didn't have to. I don't even know them." Robina chimed in to the conversation she was eavesdropping on. The Doctor turned his attention and started walking toward her. He was about to speak when he heard the Master's voice behind him.

"What did he say, the reverend, when you two decided to stay here?"

Donna looked between the three of them and spoke. "Nothing special, just the standard 'you sure you don't want to?' and then he just took the three of them to the other room."

"Nothing else? Was there any look or movement that you found suspicious? Anything?" The Doctor asked, looking between both Robina and Donna.

"You think the reverend did it?" Robina asked.

"Well right now it's between him and you unless one of the other three has an excellent poker face."

"He's a reverend! He just wanted to take care of them." Donna exclaimed.

"Wait, what did you say?" The Master asked. "He wanted to _take care_ of them?" The door opened right as a crack of thunder sounded and it made them all jump.

"Now ladies, if you cooperate, your deaths will be as quick and painless-" The reverend stopped when he noticed them.

"Where are they? What have you done with them?" The Doctor shouted.

"Oh, I had hoped you would have taken longer to figure out it wasn't your-" he stopped momentarily to look at the Master. "-partner," he spat while giving a disgusted look. "but now's a good of a time as any." He pulled out a revolver from his jacket pocket and shot in the direction of Robina. It grazed her arm and she was beginning to bleed as Donna rushed over to her. "Funnily enough, this revolver isn't even mine. It's hers! I found it and thought it'd be useful."

"Why are you doing this?" The Doctor cautiously approached him, to the silent protest of the Master. "Why kill all of these people?"

"Do you know who that special guest was that was supposed to be here?" The Doctor shook his head no. "Agatha Christie. I diverted her train so she'd appear just after the job was done. I would have left a note explaining what happened, would have left the bodies out for her to see, to be inspired. She would have written a story about me. I even wrote the start to it: "It begins with a lady, a colonel, a vicar, a house full of secrets, and a body in the library." Needs some work, but I'm sure Agatha would have done it justice."

"I'm sorry, but…are you being serious right now?" The Master said with a laugh waiting to emerge. The others turned to stare at him. "This is ridiculous. There was no mystery, just murder. And I would know, trust me."

"Oh I do know. That's why it was so easy to frame you. When this Doctor showed everyone a blank piece of paper and everyone believed it. You're not from around these parts are you? So no one will miss you." He raised the revolver and a shot rang out. The reverend fell forward, blood slowly pooling around him to reveal Greeves, the butler. The reverend was dead.

….

After making sure Robina and the butler were sorted and on their way to better things, Donna, the Doctor, and the Master arrived in front of the TARDIS. The storm had finally let up.

"How did he know about the psychic paper?" Donna inquired as the Doctor unlocked the door.

"Low level telepathic ability. They can read surface thoughts an extent, among other things." They all got inside and he shut the door. "I have to change out of these wet clothes. You too." He gestured toward the Master.

"Aww, I thought you liked this outfit." The Master whined. The Doctor moved closer to him with a smile on his face before stopping awkwardly when he noticed Donna was still in their presence. "I'm pretty sure she knows, Doctor."

"Of course I know; you two aren't exactly subtle about it." They smiled at each other. "Now go kiss and make up or whatever you do after you've had an argument. I'm going to get my beauty rest." She left the console room and the Doctor took no time to cross the space between them. The Master stopped him just short of his goal.

"And what have we learned today?" He asked with a grin on his face. The Doctor sighed.

"I should trust you." He mumbled and looked down.

"Yes, and…?" The Doctor looked at him quizzically until he continued. "I'm better than I was. You don't need to _fix _me; only broken things need fixing." The Doctor looked down. The Master picked up his face gently and stared into his eyes. "You can, however, heal me. Like a proper doctor would." They both smiled and the Doctor brought his hand up over the Master's and took it down by his side, holding it. The left one soon followed. "But first of all, we need to get you out of those wet clothes. A hot bath sounds nice." The Doctor smiled and led him out of the console room, hand in hand.

Their clothes didn't make it to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: It's finally complete and I'm so sorry for the wait, and I don't even know if this is believable or fits in with the rest of the story because I've been away from it for so long. You guys are awesome if you stuck through it.


End file.
